


Cat Guardian

by PrincessRose



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga), 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanservice, Female Friendship, Fluff, Midly Ecchi, Yuri, moe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: During Mihirogi Uta's last year at Yokohama Girls' High School, she has a fateful encounter with an unusual girl. This starts the unusual girl's story in a world where mahjong is played like a sport.
Relationships: Mihirogi Uta/Original Female Character





	1. Prologue

It was a nice spring day in eastern Kanagawa prefecture. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and flowers were in bloom. A petite young girl with medium-length brown hair that framed her face alongside her brown eyes and was tied below her chin was out and about. She wore a school uniform comprised of a short shirt, a tie, a skirt with a very high hemline, and a cat-belt around her waist. Her name was Mihirogi Uta, and she was one hundred forty-five centimeters tall and weighed thirty-seven kilograms. Despite her short stature, Mihirogi Uta was in her third year of high school at Yokohama Girls' High School.

As Uta was out and about, enjoying the great weather, she looked up at the sky and saw something circle appear in the distance before dumping something out and disappearing as quickly as it came. She couldn't quite make out what was dumped out of the circle as it appeared as a dot in the sky before vanishing behind the trees below where it landed. There was no sound indicating a crash. Uta looked around the area at the other people, but they didn't appear to have noticed the circle that appeared in the sky. However, that may be because it disappeared only seconds after it appeared.

Uta decided to make her way to where she saw the dot land in the distance, deciding to check it out, but she was nervous. She didn't know what to expect and started wondering about it, thinking of bizarre things. When she came to the forest that she saw the object land in, Uta started making her way through it nervously in the direction she saw the object land.

Uta continued through the forest until she caught something in front of her and came to a dead stop. Standing there in front of her was a petite girl with milk chocolate brown skin that seemed to glow magnificently in the light that filtered through the forest trees as if she was dipped in oil, butt-length light violet hair, and golden-red sparkling eyes. She couldn't be any taller than around sixty-one centimeters tall, which was much shorter than her, but Uta wasn't about to judge her age based on height alone. Despite her small stature, her body was very well defined, showing it's fitness.

She wore a bright blue bikini top that covered her small breasts and a black skirt with a very high hemline, silver buckle, and silver chains. She had on a black choker necklace with a silver bell and silver chain. Her legs were covered by bright blue stockings that went up to her lower thighs, and she wore black and blue boots with furry trimming. She wore a white and bright blue jacket that went down to her knees with a furry neckline and a black and blue belt with a silver buckle. The bright blue zipper of the jacket started near the center at the girl's lower stomach and continued down to the bottom of the jacket.

However, what got Uta's attention the most was the girl's cuteness, the blue on the outside and light blue feathery inside large fox ears, and the nine blue fox tails with light blue tips that was partially touching the ground. Uta gained sparkling eyes and squealed before rushing toward the girl and picking her up, hugging her.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" exclaimed the girl in a foreign language.

She had no idea what was with the girl and squirmed around trying to get out of her arms, but the girl had a strong grip on her.

"You will be my new lucky charm!" exclaimed Uta.

The girl blinked several times and had no idea what she just said. She continued to squirm around, trying to get away from the girl, but soon realized it was futile and gave up. She continued to dangle there in the girl's arms.

After a while, the girl let her go, allowing her to land back on her feet, much to the girl's relief. Uta made her way around the girl, got on her knees, and hugged the girl's tails while sporting sparkling eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"Eh!" exclaimed the girl, turning around to look at Uta with a blush sprouting on her adorable cheeks. "W-W-What do you t-think you're doing? P-P-Please don't rub my tails and let them go!"

Uta ignored the girl and continued hugging her tails while rubbing her face against them. "Oh, so soft and fluffy, so soft and fluffy," she said dreamily.

The girl turned back around and could only stand there with a blush on her face and a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She had no idea what was wrong with the girl or why her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest.

After a long while, Uta stopped hugging her tails and rubbing her face against them before she stood back up, much to the girl's relief. She wasn't sure how much her rapidly beating heart, which felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, could take.

The two continued to look at each other for a while. Uta had heard the girl speak several times, but she didn't know what the girl said, and she knew it would be difficult to talk to her. Uta made her way to the girl, making her look at her nervously before she picked her up by her butt.

"Huh?" questioned Uta as she felt something and started rubbing her hand across the girl's butt. _"Eh! She has panties on?"_

"Eh!" exclaimed the girl with a blush sprouting on her adorable face from the girl rubbing her butt while her heart fluttered like a bunch of butterflies.

She didn't understand why the girl was rubbing her butt, but much to her relief, the girl didn't rub her butt for long. Uta turned around and started making her way out of the forest while carrying the girl until they disappeared.

Sometime later, Uta and the girl was in a house in the living room. Uta was busy picking things up when she bent over, allowing the girl to see she didn't have panties on.

"Eh! You don't have underwear on?" questioned the girl.

Uta stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the girl with a box in her arms. "No one wears underwear," she replied in the same foreign language.

They had came a long way since they first met. With Uta's teacher's help, she was able to find out that the girl spoke a foreign language called Korean, and after trial and error, Uta learned how to speak Korean. She wasn't very proficient in the language, but she did know enough to allow her to speak and understand the girl. Uta learned that the girl's name was Young Sokyun, which translates to Sokyun Wakai in Japanese, and that she was three years old. She also learned that Young was of a race called a Lyn and that she came from a different world called Earthen Realm. Uta started teaching Young how to read, write, and speak Japanese. While she did learn how to read, write, and speak Japanese, Young wasn't fluent in the language and rarely spoke Japanese unless she had to.

Young looked like she was thunderstruck. No one wore underwear in this world?

"Well, I can't say no one wears underwear," Uta corrected herself. "Young girls and boys wear underwear, but high school girls rarely if ever wear underwear."

"Then…" said Young with a blush sprouting on her face, moving her hands under her skirt and pulling her black panties down before stepping out of them, making Uta's cheeks flush.

Young was only in her skirt and bikini top. She stood on her forefeet that only had three toes with paw pads on the bottom of her forefeet. Despite this, Uta was not surprised since she already knew she was a Lyn, and the paw pads on the bottom of her forefeet were adorable.

Sometime later, Uta and Young, otherwise known as Wakai, were sitting at a table in Yokohama Girls' High School's mahjong club room. However, Wakai was sitting in the chair with her knees together and her legs underneath her thighs while resting her butt on her heels.

"So this is a game called mahjong?" questioned Wakai, looking down at the tiles on the table.

"That's right," answered Uta. "It is a game that is played by many people."

"So, what are you supposed to do?" asked Wakai, looking up at Uta curiously.

Uta explained everything about mahjong to Wakai, who continued to listen to everything she had to say.

"So, the object is to lower the opponent's score below zero or increase your points before the end of the game?" questioned Wakai.

"Hai," answered Uta. "Want to give it a try?"

"If you play her, you'll just destroy her," remarked a woman.

"Mou~!" pouted Uta. "You make me sound like a Demon."

"Demon!" exclaimed Wakai. "There are Demon's here?"

"Hai," answered the woman.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Wakai, standing up and jumping out of her seat. "What am I going to do? I should get a sword immediately!"

Everyone sweatdropped except for Uta.

"They're not real demons," stated Uta.

"Huh?" questioned Wakai, turning to look at her. "They're not?"

"No, they're regular people," answered Uta. "Demons are high-level monsters that have both supernatural luck and supernatural sense when playing mahjong. Their supernatural powers may combine to give them two or more special abilities."

"So, it's more like a title?" questioned Wakai.

"Hai," answered Uta.

Wakai sighed in relief and climbed back on the chair before she sat down in the same position.

"So, you want to play?" asked Uta.

"Sure," answered Wakai.

In the end, the game didn't even last one round when Uta hit Wakai with a Yakuman, making her go bust.

"Awe~!" pouted Wakai. "I lost."

"Told you she was going to destroy you," remarked the woman.

"Don't worry, you can get better the more you play," said Uta, encouraging Wakai. "How about another game?"

"I don't think—" the woman started to say before she was interrupted.

"Hai, it was fun!" exclaimed Wakai as she gave a radiant smile, making Uta's cheeks flush, and the woman gasp.

They played several games, but they didn't last very long when Wakai kept getting Ron and Tsumo to death.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the Prologue of Cat Guardian. I was thinking of making this chapter one, but with how short the chapter got, I decided to make it a prologue to the story. I couldn't think of any way to make the chapter longer without going into the present day of the story. There didn't seem to be any information about what High School Mihirogi Uta went to, so I decided to make up a school. As for Uta's personality, there wasn't very much information about her in her young years, so I had to go with my own version. I described Uta as someone that would go crazy over cute things, such as cats, animals, etc. I came up with the idea when I looked at the information stating she has a cat belt similar to Yuuki, which I believe was stated to be her good luck charm. As for the sparkling eyes, they are different for Young or Wakai than for Uta. Young or Wakai's eyes are naturally sparkly and do not disappear. Her eyes naturally sparkle similar to Cyan from "Show by Rock" in the image below, which doesn't change at all through the anime. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Cat Guardian.

**Note:** The story will follow a similarity with the anime, which contains plenty of fanservice and yuri but is more moe than erotic, making it mildly ecchi. That means this story should be a fluff light yuri story, so if I make a mistake or you think any of the actions aren't considered fluff or light yuri, please feel free to let me know.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (An Alternate version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  18. Cat Guardian - Chapter 1



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story. My OC is nearly identical to one of my characters in the game Blade and Soul, minus the eye color. I do have pictures of her for those curious about what she looks like, so if you want to know, feel free to leave a comment.


	2. My High School Life Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Mihirogi Uta had a fateful encounter with Young Sokyun, otherwise known as Sokyun Wakai, during her last year of high school. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It was Monday, April 1, 1957. In a bedroom, in a certain house in eastern Kanagawa prefecture, Wakai was sleeping in a bed with her face cutely cuddled against the blanket. She stirred awake before she climbed out of the blanket, showing she was butt naked. Wakai stretched like a cat before she climbed off the bed.

It had been six years since Wakai and Uta met. Despite how much time passed, Wakai has not changed too much. She was still as short as she was six years ago, but her body had gotten much bigger, especially in the arms, thighs, calves, butt, and breasts. Her breasts weren't very large, but they were for her small frame, giving out an ample amount of cleavage, and her butt had depth, which made it stick out.

Wakai didn't bother turning the light on, but it was not needed. Her eyes glowed green in the darkness like a cat, allowing her to see through the dark. Wakai made her way to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom to go to the bathroom. After she was done, she came back out and went to where her school uniform was hanging and took it down before making her way back to the bed and laying it down. She went about getting dressed in her school uniform. When she was dressed in her school uniform, comprised of a short-sleeved white shirt, a light blue tie, a light blue skirt with a very high hemline, and white stockings, she made her way over to the dresser that had a mirror. Wakai went about doing her hair.

Once she was done, Wakai made her way to the bedroom door and opened it before she made her way out, closing the door behind her. The house that Wakai lived in with Uta had two bedrooms, but despite that, Wakai slept in the same bed as Uta. That was Uta's fault. She had to use her as a body pillow to hug at night. Wakai now understood what overcame Uta. She was a woman that like cute things, so her appearance made her excited. Wakai made her way through the house to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to see a plate with a note on it.

_♥♥♥♥ Good luck on your first day of High School ♥♥♥♥_

_-Uta_

"It looks like Uta left me breakfast," said Wakai grabbing the plate before she went about warming it up in the microwave.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Uta was often gone early in the morning or for long periods of time due to work. Wakai understood the importance of needing to work to support oneself. It was the same in the world she came from, so she learned that from a young age. She never really felt lonely when Uta was gone, and besides, she could use a break from the clingy woman. Don't get her wrong, it's not that she disliked the woman, but her clinginess made her heart feel like it was going to burst out of her chest, and Wakai didn't know how much her heart could take.

When the food was warmed up, Wakai took it out of the microwave and made her way to the table before placing the plate on it. She climbed onto a chair and sat down with her knees together and her legs underneath her thighs while resting her butt on her heels. Wakai went about eating breakfast.

When breakfast was over, Wakai took care of her dishes and made her way to the front door where her black dress shoes were. Her dress shoes had to be specially made, just like her boots. Wakai went about putting her black dress shoes on before grabbing her bag and heading out the door into the bright morning light as she headed off to school.

Later that day, Wakai made her way through the school building until she came to a set of double doors with a sign next to it that read, "Mahjong Club."

 _"Should I go in?"_ wondered Wakai, trying to decide if she should go in or not.

After a bit of thinking about it, Wakai steeled herself and opened the door, stepping into the clubroom, getting several girls' attention. It was nothing new for Wakai as she already expected as much.

 _"I'm back,"_ thought Wakai.

It had been years since she was last in this clubroom.

A girl got up and made her way over. "Oh, and what do we have here?" questioned the girl before smacking her roughly on top of the head. "Well, aren't you a shorty! You know Halloween has long passed!"

The majority of everyone in the room laughed.

"So, what brings you here, shrimp?" questioned the girl, getting several laughs from the majority of the other members.

"I came to join the mahjong club," answered Wakai.

"What? You want to join?" questioned the girl. "I think you got the wrong room! This isn't a place for little kids."

"For your information, I'm a first-year," answered Wakai.

"What? You a first year? Ahahahaha," laughed the girl, followed by the majority of everyone else. "That's a good one, shrimp!" She looked the girl up and down. "You're not very strong. I can beat you easily."

"Is that so?" asked Wakai.

"That is so," answered the girl. "You'll be better off playing against kids. Playing against us isn't a playground."

The majority of the members laughed.

"Then how about we settle this with a match," said Wakai. "I'll take on everyone."

"You're a bit cocky, shrimp!" said the girl.

"You're one to talk," replied Wakai.

The girl glared at her. "Very well, we will settle this with a game, but don't go crying to mama when we wipe the floor with you."

Wakai smiled.

The girl walked over to a table with Wakai following, and two girls stepped forward. They went about picking their seats with Wakai picking west, the girl who challenged her picking east, and the other two girls picking north and south, respectively. They all sat down in their seats and went about getting their starting hands before they started playing. As the game continued, Wakai didn't really do much other than play a solid defense, making the hands end in an exhaustive draw and hard for the other girls to get a win on her, which annoyed them. The other girls surrounded the table and watched the game unfold.

While they was playing, the door opened, and a woman and a girl walked into the clubroom. The woman had long dark green hair and blue eyes. The girl had medium-length white hair and blue eyes.

"Hmmm," said the woman, noticing the crowd around a table along with the girl.

They made their way over to the table, and when the other girls around the table noticed them, they moved out of the way, allowing the two to see Wakai sitting politely at the table.

"That's…" said the white-haired girl, but she didn't finish what she was going to say.

"Yes," answered the woman.

The woman made her way forward and peered at her hand over her shoulder. _"What is this?"_ thought the woman, looking at Wakai's disorganized hand in confusion.

It was not the first time the woman had seen Wakai's playing style, but no matter how many times she saw it, it still confused her. She watched as Wakai drew a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding it. The woman noticed the other girls' eyebrows twitch in annoyance before they drew a tile and discarded a tile.

The game continued until all the tiles aside from the dead wall were drawn.

"Tenpai," declared the girl sitting east.

"Tenpai," declared the girl sitting south.

"Tenpai," declared the girl sitting north.

"Noten," said Wakai, laying her hand down and revealing it.

 _"An exhaustive draw. They couldn't get a win on her,"_ thought the woman. _"_ _Perhaps the girl is a defensive player."_

Wakai went about handing them the one thousand points, and they went about preparing the table for the next hand before getting their starting hands. It was now Wakai's turn to be east, and as she drew a tile and added it to her hand, she started giving off an aura that shook the very foundation of the school building and blown the chairs the girls was sitting in off their legs, making them hit the ground.

 _"This aura. It's similar to_ …" thought the woman before a grin formed on her face.

Wakai was giving the same color aura as Uta, but unlike Uta, she had an additional whitish-blue lightning aura in the form of a dragon that swirled around her very being. Unlike the aura that Uta gives off, which can't be seen by others, the aura that Wakai was giving off could be seen.

The girls got back up and looked at her with a mixture of fear and astonishment. After a bit, they picked their chairs up and sat back down. Wakai took a different tile and discarded it. The girl sitting south took a tile and added it to her hand before taking her time to decide what tile to discard and discarding a tile. The girl sitting east took a tile and added it to her hand before taking her time to decide what tile to discard and discarding a tile.

The game continued for three more turns, with each of them drawing a tile and discarding a tile.

Wakai drew a tile and banged it against the edge of the table. "Tsumo," she declared, knocking her hand down, which gave off a whitish-blue lightning aura in the form of a dragon that swirled around it. "16,000 all."

 _"A Yakuman?"_ thought the woman.

The girls looked at her hand in confusion. With their coach there, they didn't bother saying anything and handed her the points.

Wakai collected the points cheerfully, and they went about preparing the table for the next hand before getting their starting hands.

"Bonus hand," said Wakai as she placed the bonus marker on the table.

Wakai drew a tile and banged it against the edge of the table. "Tsumo," she declared, knocking her hand down, which gave off the same aura. "16,000 all, plus bonus. That will be 16,100 all."

 _"Another Yakuman?"_ thought the woman. _"And on the first turn? Not even Uta can get a Yakuman back to back."_

The girls looked at her hand in confusion before wordlessly handing her the points, officially ending the game with Wakai's victory.

Wakai collected the points before she went back to normal as the aura she was giving off disappeared.

"Next," said Wakai.

The coach had a few girls remove the other girls from the table, who was sprawled out on the table, looking lifeless.

Wakai played several games one after the other and defeated every single member in the club.

"So, what brings you here?" asked the woman. "Did you come to join the club?"

Wakai turned to look at her and smiled. "Hai," she responded.

"That's wonderful," said the woman. "Welcome to the mahjong club."

Wakai continued to smile before turning and looking out the window. "Ah! It's getting late!" she exclaimed before climbing down off her seat and turning to the woman, politely bowing. "If you will excuse me."

Wakai turned and ran over to the door, leaving a maroon trail behind her and crossing the club room in only seconds, pausing only to open the door and go out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The woman watched her go before turning and looking at the members in the clubroom, who was all either sitting on the floor or sitting in a chair with gloominess hanging on their heads.

The woman didn't say anything for an hour before turning to a girl with long red hair tied in a left side tail and light brown eyes. "Hotaru, what happened here?" she asked.

The girl's name was Miyamoto Hotaru, and she was a second-year at Yokohama Girls' High school. Hataru explained to the woman about what happened before they got there.

"Coach, you need to do something about this," said the girl that instigated everything.

"You don't even know who you challenged, do you?" questioned the coach. "That girl is Sokyun Wakai. She's been living with Mihirogi-pro ever since she was in her last year here. She won both the spring and summer Children's National Individual Tournament for the last three years."

"Aha!" exclaimed the girl that instigated everything, despite not know who the girl was. "I knew she wasn't a first-year high school student!"

"Actually, she is," remarked the coach, much to the girl's shock. "She is a child prodigy and skipped five grades."

"But coach, she wasn't even in tempai and didn't have a Yakuman hand," complained the girl.

"She played that way in the Children's National Individual Tournament for three years," stated the coach, "and while she didn't have a Yakuman, she did have a Haneman, which caused a bunch of ruckus among the spectators. However, Mihirogi-pro was there, and she confirmed that the girl indeed had a Haneman. Ever since I knew that girl, she has not lied once."

The majority of everyone in the clubroom was shocked. The girl's hand was legit.

The girl that instigated everything got up, grabbed her stuff, and made her way to the door before opening it. "I quit!" she exclaimed as she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut on her way out.

Meanwhile, Wakai made her way through Yokohama city quickly, leaving behind a maroon aura, until she came to a shop and barged through the doors, getting the attention of the man at the counter.

"Oh, Wakai, here again?" questioned the man.

"Hai," replied Wakai.

"I got just what you're looking for," said the man with a smile.

He went about pulling out several DVDs and placing them on the counter. Wakai gained hearts in the center of her sparkling eyes before rushing over and climbing onto the counter, grabbing the DVDs and looking at them with hearts around her head.

The man smiled. Wakai was his best customer and loved anime just about as much as she loved mahjong. She started getting into anime six years ago when she first saw anime on the television.

After looking at the anime DVDs for a bit, Wakai went about paying for them before leaving the shop and making her way home.

The next morning, Wakai was making her way to school when her fox ears twitched, picking up the sound of mahjong tiles, even from her far distance away.

 _"It can't be?"_ thought Wakai before her fox ears twitched once more.

"Will Sokyun-san be coming today?"

"I hope so."

"I don't know. She left in quite a hurry yesterday."

Wakai could hear the sound of the mahjong tiles once more.

"Ron."

"Tsumo."

"Tsumo."

"Ron."

"Ron."

"Tsumo."

Wakai's eyes widen in shock before she continued to make her way to school.

When she got to school, Wakai made her way through the school building until she came to a set of double doors with a sign that read, "Mahjong Club." She pushed the doors open and walked into the clubroom to see that the club membership was reduced by eighty-six percent.

"What happened?" questioned Wakai, getting the attention of the coach and the white-haired girl.

She made her way over to her with the white-haired girl. "After you played the others and left, 43 members quit the club," answered the coach.

Wakai already expected members to quit, but she wasn't expecting anyone to stay.

Several girls heard the coach and turned to see Wakai. "Yay! Sokyun-san! Come play with us!" exclaimed a girl with medium-length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Eh!" exclaimed Wakai. "Y-Y-You want me to play with you?"

"You're terrifyingly strong, but we can get stronger," replied a girl with shoulder-length coral hair and turquoise eyes.

"And I believe it," said Wakai as she closed her eyes. "Uta once told me the same thing." The coach nodded her head, remembering the first time Wakai played a game with Uta. "Six years ago, I didn't know anything about mahjong and was terrible at it." Wakai opened her eyes and looked between the remaining seven girls. "You girls are amazing."

"Ahahaha," laughed Hotaru. "No, you're the amazing one. You beat everyone in the clubroom, even the president."

"That's true," said Wakai as she turned and made her way over to the window of the clubroom, looking out of it, "but that was not what I meant."

The girls looked at her with confusion written on their faces.

"Three years ago when I first started Elementary, I was excited to make friends and play mahjong with them, but after I played the others, not a single person remained in the club," said Wakai.

Everyone continued to listen as Wakai talked.

"My heart was crushed," said Wakai. "No one wanted to play with me except Uta. She encouraged me to keep playing. I went to the Children's National Individual Tournament, but they had the same reaction. However, I persisted for the next two years, hoping that there would be others out there like Uta who would want to play with me." Wakai turned around and looked at the girls, giving them a smile that made their cheeks flush and their hearts flutter like butterflies at her adorableness. "You girls are so brave. Thank you for staying in the mahjong club." Wakai bowed politely.

The girls all smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Wakai stood up and smiled.

"Sokyun-san will be our mascot," said a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Eh!" exclaimed Wakai as her cheeks flushed.

All the girls continued to look at her with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, uh," said Wakai. "Fine, I'll be the mascot!"

All the girls cheered happily while the coach nodded her head in approval.

"Now, let's play!" exclaimed Wakai.

All the girls cheered before they all went about playing mahjong with her, even though none of them won. As they played mahjong, they started a conversation, and Wakai learned all of the girls' names and a bit about them.

The medium-length white hair girl with blue eyes was Hayakawa Aika, a third-year and the club president, and was one hundred fifty-two centimeters tall. The shoulder-length coral hair girl with turquoise eyes was Inugami Chiharu, a second year. The medium-length black hair girl with brown eyes was Akanishi Amaya, a third-year. The long blonde hair girl with brown eyes was Okino Etsu, a second year. The short light brown hair girl with brown eyes was Kitamura Kumi, a third-year. The medium-length brown hair girl with brown eyes was Chigusa Mai, a second year. And then there was Miyamoto Hotaru, who was one hundred fifty-eight centimeters tall.

"Wakai," said the coach.

"Hai, Sekiguchi-san?" questioned Wakai, turning to look at the coach.

The coach was Sekiguchi Nagisa, the same coach that Uta had when she was part of the mahjong club six years ago.

"What is with the disorganized hands?" asked Nagisa.

"When your hand is disorganized, it makes it harder for your opponents to get a read on your hand," answered Wakai.

Nagisa looked surprised by the answer. Never in her life had she ever heard of such a thing before, but it explained so much. The reason why her hand was disorganized was to keep others from knowing what hand she had. Nagisa continued to look at Wakai in amazement of her brilliance. Never would she had ever came up with such a thing, despite how much she knew about mahjong.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Hotaru. "Mascot Sokyun-san is a genius!"

Wakai's cheeks flushed at the name and compliment.

The next day, Wakai entered her classroom and made her way over to her desk, which was smaller than everyone else's desk due to her height. Her desk was next to a girl that had short blue hair with flower clips on the bangs and blueish-green eyes.

"Good morning, Suzukaze-san," said Wakai as she sat her bag down next to her desk.

The girl's name was Suzukaze Chinami, and she was one hundred sixty-two centimeters tall.

Chinami turned to look at her. "Oh, Sokyun-san," said the girl. "Where did you go yesterday? Was you watching anime again?"

"Fine, I'm a devil, so I'll have to use my hellish weapons to make you listen!" exclaimed Wakai while striking a pose.

Chinami giggled.

Wakai stopped making the pose and giggled with her. "Now that I think about it, Miyamoto-san looks similar to the White Devil," she said.

Chinami blinked. "Miyamoto-san? Who's that?"

"Miyamoto Hotaru. She's a second-year in the mahjong club," answered Wakai, sitting down at her desk.

"Majong?" questioned Chinami.

"It's mahjong, not majong. It's spelled like this," said Wakai getting out a piece of paper and writing the word on it.

Chinami looked down at the word on the paper before looking back up at Wakai. "Mahjong?"

"You don't know about mahjong?" questioned Wakai.

Chinami shook her head. "No. This is the first time I heard of it," she answered.

"Mahjong is a game that a high number of people play. They play it like a major sport," answered Wakai before getting out a magazine. "See, this is Mihirogi Uta. She's a pro at mahjong."

"Isn't that the person you're staying with?" questioned Chinami, looking down at the petite woman on the front cover.

"Hai," answered Wakai. "Mahjong is really fun."

"Wow, that sounds lovely!" exclaimed another female voice.

Wakai and Chinami turned to see a petite girl that had short light pink hair with two short pigtails and purple eyes, looking a bit dreamily.

"You're Yukimura-san," said Wakai.

The girl's name was Yukimura Kohana, and she was one hundred fifty centimeters tall. Her desk was clear on the other side of the classroom from where Wakai and Chinami sit.

"Hai," answered Kohana.

"Do you know about mahjong?" asked Wakai.

"I've seen a few magazines, but I don't know very much," answered Kohana. "It sounds wonderful, but I'm not very good at sports."

"Mahjong is a game. It's just played like a major sport," replied Wakai. "Everyone has their own playing style."

"What are you supposed to do?" asked Chinami.

Wakai explained everything about mahjong to Chinami and Kohana, who continued to listen to everything she had to say.

"So, the object is to lower the opponent's score below zero?" questioned Chinami.

"Partially," replied Wakai. "You can either lower the opponent's score below zero or increase your points before the end of the game."

Their conversation was cut short when the bell ringed, indicating class was about to start, making them turn to pay attention, or in Kohana's case, go back to her desk.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of Cat Guardian. I do hope you like it. The chapter is a little short of my original goal of 4k words, but I did manage to get it close. While I could have added more to the chapter, I felt that this was a good place to cut it off. Yes, I know, there is nudity at the beginning, but then again, girls are always nude when they get dressed in the morning unless you cover your body up with a sheet while getting dressed in your room… Lol. Not to mention, there is plenty of nudity in the Saki anime. I think I remember reading somewhere that one of the girls was sleeping naked in bed, but I can't really remember from where. There was no relationships that was confirmed, but it should have been implied that Wakai and Uta have a relationship, and no, I'm not talking about a mother-daughter kind of relationship. I'm talking about the kind of relationships you can find in the Saki anime, which are romantic yuri relationships. However, I think there is an innocent side to Wakai and Uta's relationship.

Other than that, there was plenty of introductions in this chapter. And speaking of that, Miyamoto Hotaru looks similar to Nanoha Takamachi, at least in height and hairstyle goes. I also made a reference to the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha anime, if you caught that. I'm not really the greatest with making references to anime, so they most likely won't appear very often. Suzukaze Chinami has a similar appearance to Himeko Tsuruta, at least in height and hairstyle goes. Himeko was one of my favorite characters and really stood out, especially with her bond and ability with Mairu. Another girl looks like someone too, but I won't mention it as it will be mentioned in the story later on.

As for aura, I know that in the anime, the aura continued to change randomly for two of the characters. One of the characters had a red aura during the prefecture, but her aura changed to blue during the Combined Training Camp arc. The other character had a red aura, followed by a blue aura during the prefecture, but her aura changed to orange during the Combined Training Camp arc. The Pro player never showed her aura changing. It's likely that a pro player's aura doesn't change at all. I don't know if it was ever mentioned or shown in the anime, but I don't know what color Uta's aura is, so I decided to swing around it by not mentioning the color of the aura that Wakai has. The color of Wakai's aura is the same as that of Uta's as stated in the story, but she also has a whitish-blue lightning aura in the form of a dragon that swirls around her very being, in addition to the same aura color as Uta. The hearts in Wakai's eyes in this chapter are there to represent excitement, joy, dreaminess, or love. They are similar to that of Cyan's eyes from "Show By Rock!" when she gains hearts in her eyes, and you can see a picture of that below. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Cat Guardian.

**Note:** The story will follow a similarity with the anime, which contains plenty of fanservice and yuri but is more moe than erotic, making it mildly ecchi. That means this story should be a fluff light yuri story, so if I make a mistake or you think any of the actions aren't considered fluff or light yuri, please feel free to let me know.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (An Alternate version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  18. Cat Guardian - Chapter 2



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki, the characters, the anime references, or any music, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story. My OC is nearly identical to one of my characters in the game Blade and Soul, minus the eye color. I do have pictures of her for those curious about what she looks like, so if you want to know, feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Beat Me If You Can!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Young Sokyun, otherwise known as Sokyun Wakai, started her first year of high school at Yokohama Girls' High School, where she joined the mahjong club. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

The bell ringed, signaling the end of class. Wakai took care of her stuff and grabbed her bag before standing up.

"Suzukaze-san, Yukimura-san, come with me," said Wakai.

Chinami and Kohana turned to look at her and smiled. "Okay," they replied.

They collected their things, and Wakai led them out of the classroom and through the school to the cafeteria. Wakai and Kohana didn't need to get anything for lunch, so they waited for Chinami to get her lunch. When Chinami was done getting her lunch, Wakai led them through the school building.

"Where are we going, exactly?" asked Chinami.

"To the mahjong club," answered Wakai.

"Eh!" exclaimed Kohana and Chinami, with the latter nearly dropping her lunch.

Despite their surprise, they were curious and continued to follow Wakai until they came to a set of double doors. Wakai walked forward and pushed the doors open, making her way into the clubroom with Kohana and Chinami, getting everyone's attention. A girl with long red hair tied in a left side tail and light brown eyes got up and made her way over.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" questioned the red-haired girl, looking between Kohana and Chinami.

"Good afternoon, Miyamoto-san," greeted Wakai before waving a hand to the girls as she introduced them. "These are my classmates, Suzukaze Chinami and Yukimura Kohana."

A light brown hair girl with brown eyes got up and made her way over. "Oh, how lucky!" exclaimed the light brown-haired girl, leaning forward, looking between Kohana and Chinami, making them look nervous. "You get to be in the same class as Mascot Sokyun-san!"

Chinami and Kohana blinked several times.

"Mascot?" questioned Chinami.

"Hai," replied Wakai with a blush sprouting on her face. "Everyone wanted me to be the Mascot of the Yokohama mahjong club."

"Eh!" exclaimed Chinami.

Kohana turned to Wakai and leaned forward, looking at her with dreamy sparkling eyes.

A woman with dark green hair and blue eyes and a girl with white hair and blue eyes made their way over.

"Bringing a couple girls with you today, Wakai?" questioned the woman, breaking Kohana out of her daydream as she turned to look at her.

"Hai," answered Wakai before introducing the woman to Kohana and Chinami. "This is the coach, Sekiguchi Nagisa."

Chinami and Kohana nodded their heads and looked at the white-haired girl.

"I'm Hayakawa Aika," the girl introduced herself before waving a hand to the light brown-haired girl, "and this is Kitamura Kumi."

"Hayakawa-san is the club president," added Wakai.

The other girls made their way over and introduced themselves to Kohana and Chinami.

Wakai cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Now that everyone has introduced themselves, how about six of you play a couple games with Yukimura-san and Suzukaze-san."

"Eh!" exclaimed Chinami and Kohana.

"I will stay out," said Aika.

With that decided, the rest of the girls decided who would play who before they went to two tables and started preparing them. When the tables were ready, they went about picking seat arrangements before they sat down and went about getting their starting hands. The first game ended with Kohana and Chinami losing.

They went about preparing the table for the next game before they went about getting their starting hands. As they were doing that, Wakai pulled a chair over to Kohana's table near her before doing the same thing to the table Chinami was at. She made her way over to the chair at Kohana's table before climbing on top of it and standing on it so that she could watch, looking down at Kohana's hand. Wakai leaned forward and whispered into Kohana's ear, making her cheeks flush before pulling back. After that, Wakai jumped down off the chair and made her way to the other table, climbing on top of the other chair before doing the same thing with Chinami.

Wakai got down and made her way back over to the chair at Kohana's table, climbing back on it as the game began. She didn't move from her spot and continued to watch as the game unfolded. In the end, both Kohana and Chinami won with the advice that Wakai gave them.

"D-D-Did I…" question Kohana, a bit unsure.

"Hai, you sure did," answered Wakai. "You won."

"I… I… I actually…" said Kohana.

"Mmmhmm," hummed Wakai.

"I won," said Kohana, looking at Wakai before turning around in her seat. "I…" she paused as she placed her hands on her chest before smiling with tears in the corner of her eyes. "…won!"

Wakai smiled. "So, how does it feel to play for the first time?"

"Eh!" exclaimed the other girls.

"First time?" questioned Hotaru.

"Hai," answered Wakai. "Yukimura-san and Suzukaze-san don't know anything about mahjong and never played before."

The girls continued to look at the two in amazement.

"It was fun. My heart is racing so fast. It feels as if I swam a marathon," answered Chinami before turning to look at Wakai. "I'd like to join the mahjong club."

Wakai smiled before turning to Kohana. "And you?"

"I…" responded Kohana pausing before going on. "…don't know."

"That's alright," replied Wakai.

After that, Wakai said her goodbyes to Kohana as she left the mahjong clubroom.

Later that evening, in another house in eastern Kanagawa prefecture, Kohana was sitting at the table eating dinner, but her mind was elsewhere. She was sitting there pushing her food around on her plate. "Mahjong, huh," she thought out loud, getting her mother's attention.

Could she play mahjong? She wasn't very good at sports. No, that was an understatement. She was terrible, so much so that she was barely passing physical education. She was only passing because the teacher gave her a passing grade for effort, or she would be failing. It didn't help that she was clumsy and a skinny girl. She didn't have the body for sports, least physical education.

Her thoughts turned somber at that. If only she weren't so clumsy and had a better body, then perhaps she would be able to play sports like all the other kids. It was probably best that she didn't get involved with the others. All she would do is drag them down.

Kohana sighed before she went back to eating her dinner.

Sometime later that night, Kohana was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. During dinner earlier, she had to force herself to eat, despite not being hungry. She got up and starting getting ready for bed. Kohana just got her clothes off when her bedroom door opened up. "Kohana," said her mother.

"Eh!" exclaimed Kohana, turning around to look at her mother with a blush sprouting on her cheeks. "M-M-Mom!"

"Sorry," apologized her mother.

"W-W-What did you want?" asked Kohana.

"I want you to take a look at this," answered her mother holding out a magazine.

Kohana looked down at the front cover of Mahjong Weekly magazine and gasped. "It's Sokyun-san!" exclaimed Kohana as she saw her picture on the front cover, taking the magazine from her mother before looking up at her. "H-How did you know about her?"

"You mentioned her name a few times," replied her mother.

"Huh?" questioned Kohana.

She didn't remember mentioning the girl's name to her mother.

"You mentioned her name when you was thinking," said her mother.

A blush sprouted on Kohana's cheeks so soon after the last one had been there.

"Page one through three," stated her mother as she made her way out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kohana sat down on her bed bare naked and opened the magazine, reading the first three pages before gasping. "S-S-She's a three-time spring and summer Children's National Individual Champion!" she exclaimed before laying down on her bed with the magazine open.

She started recalling her previous experience with mahjong.

Kohana sat up and placed one hand on her rapidly beating heart and the other between her legs that was rubbing together as if she had to go to the bathroom, looking at the picture of Wakai. She could remember when she was told she won. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as if she just got done with physical education. This feeling was foreign to her. Was it the feeling of fun, or was it because she was finally good at something?

Kohana didn't know, but what she did know was that she wanted to experience that heart-pounding sensation again. She wanted to find out what that feeling was.

The next day, Wakai was sitting at a table sipping on a cup of tea while the others were taking a break.

"It should be any moment now," stated Wakai as her ears twitched, picking up the sound of footsteps.

"Huh?" questioned everyone else as they turned to look at her.

Suddenly, the doors of the mahjong club was pushed open, getting everyone's attention as they turned to see Kohana standing there. She made her way into the clubroom but stayed by the doors.

"I…" said Kohana placing a hand on her rapidly beating heart before blurting the rest out loud. "I like to join the mahjong club! I like to experience that heart-pounding sensation!"

Wakai stood up on her chair and jumped onto a table, getting everyone's attention. "Yukimura-san!" exclaimed Wakai, making Kohana look nervous before she spread her arms out with her palms up. "Welcome to the mahjong club!"

"Hai!" exclaimed Kohana with a blush sprouting on her cheeks and a smile.

All the other girls cheered, happy to have a new member in the mahjong club, and crowded around Kohana, welcoming her to the mahjong club. Wakai got up and made her way over to the double glass doors, pushing them open and walking out onto the porch.

"Just as you planned," said Nagisa as she came out onto the porch. "You managed to recruit two new cute members."

"Sometimes it's best for someone to experience something for themselves instead of hearing about it," Wakai replied sagely.

Nagisa continued to look at her. It's easy to forget that she is a child prodigy with how small she was.

A week later, Wakai made her way to the mahjong club and inside to see the others sitting at tables playing games. She made her way over to Nagisa and stood next to her. "What are they doing?" she asked.

"They're training," replied Nagisa.

"Oh, in that case," said Wakai. "How about you all play me?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"If you play them, you'll just destroy them," remarked Nagisa.

"Mou~! You make me sound like I'm a Demon," Wakai said with a pout. "Besides, I'm only going to defend."

"Eh!" exclaimed the others.

"But that would defeat the point," replied Nagisa.

"Nanana," said Wakai, waving her finger. "Their job would be to try and make me go bust."

Nagisa nodded her head in acceptance. "That would go far to help them get stronger."

"Now then," said Wakai walking toward a table, making the girls move out of the way. "Let's get this started."

In the end, Wakai played several games with the girls, but so far, no one was able to make Wakai go bust.

"Alright, my turn," said Aika.

"I…" said Kohana with her hand on her chest, getting everyone's attention. "I'll play, too!"

"Same here," said Chinami.

Wakai smiled, and they went preparing the table for the next game. Once the table was ready, they all picked seat arrangements with Aika getting east, Kohana getting south, Chinami getting west, and Wakai getting north before they all sat down in their respective places. They all went about getting their starting hands, and the game got underway.

The game continued until all the tiles aside from the dead wall were drawn.

"Noten," said Aika, revealing her hand.

"Uh… ummm…" said Kohana, laying her hand down, revealing her hand.

Aika gasped. "T-That's tempai!" she exclaimed.

"Eh!" exclaimed Kohana.

"Ummm… what about this?" questioned Chinami, laying her hand down, revealing her hand.

Aika gasped once more. "T-Tempai, too!" she exclaimed.

However, there was one voice that was missing, and everyone turned to look at Wakai.

"Noten," said Wakai, laying her hand down, revealing her hand.

"Eh!" exclaimed Kohana and Chinami.

"W-W-What is that?" questioned Kohana.

"That's how she plays," answered Kumi.

"Don't bother questioning it," added Mai.

Wakai and Aika went about handing Kohana and Chinami the one thousand five hundred points. They went about preparing the table for the next round before they went about getting their starting hands.

The game continued until all the tiles aside from the dead wall were drawn.

"Tempai," said Aika, revealing her hand.

"Ummm…" said Kohana, laying her hand down, revealing her hand.

"That's noten," said Aika before turning to Chinami. "Let me see your hand."

Chinami laid her hand down.

"That's noten," said Aika.

They all turned to look at Wakai, who hasn't said anything.

"Noten," said Wakai, laying her hand down.

"So, what happens?" questioned Kohana.

"Everyone pays Aika one thousand points each," explained Wakai.

"Hai," responded Kohana.

However, they took the wrong point indicators, so Wakai had to correct them and explain how much each point indicator was worth. Once that was over, they went about preparing the table for the next round before they went about getting their starting hands.

 _"Hmmm… I can't get a hit on her,"_ Aika thought. _"In that case."_

The game continued for thirteen turns when Aika drew a tile and banged it against the edge. "Tsumo 4,000 all," she declared, knocking her hand down.

"The president managed to get a hit on her," stated the girls in amazement.

 _"She managed to get a hit on her,"_ thought Nagisa, _"but it had to be by Tsumo."_

"Hai," replied Wakai, with Kohana and Chinami joining her.

Kohana and Chinami followed Wakai's lead as she handed Aika the points.

The game continued, with Aika continuing to get several Tsumo hits on Wakai. Kohana and Chinami managed to get a few hits by Tsumo, too, much to their surprise. Wakai was now down to two thousand points.

"Will the president make her go bust?" wondered Chiharu.

"She's doing pretty well," replied Etsu.

"But they all had to be by Tsumo," stated Amaya.

The girls continued to watch as the next round started.

The game continued for thirteen turns.

 _"What? My hand. It's not getting any higher than two thousand points,"_ thought Aika. _"No, it's not the end yet. I can still do this."_

The game continued for another seven turns, for a total of twenty turns.

 _"What! It's been twenty turns, and my hand is still not coming together,"_ thought Aika. _"Nevermind, I'll just get her on the next turn."_

The game continued for another turn when Aika drew a tile and banged it against the edge. "Tsumo 2,000 all," she declared, knocking her hand down.

"The president managed to make her points zero," said Hotaru. "That means the games over, right?"

"Not quite," stated Nagisa. "Remember, the point of this was to make Wakai go bust, so the game continues until the end or until she goes bust."

"That means the president can make her go bust in the next hand," said Chiharu.

"Hai, if she can manage to get tempai or tsumo," replied Nagisa.

Wakai smiled and handed the points over to Aika, with Kohana and Chinami following. They went about preparing the table for the next round before getting their starting hands, and the game got underway.

The game continued until all the tiles aside from the dead wall were drawn.

"Noten," said Aika, revealing her hand.

Kohana and Chinami laid their hands down.

"That's noten," stated Aika.

There was one voice that was missing, and they all turned to Wakai.

"Noten," said Wakai, laying her hand down.

The game continued with an escalating number of exhaustive draws and everyone staying in noten, without anyone managing to get any winning hands.

If anyone else saw this, they would consider this an oddity, and they wouldn't be wrong about that. There are times when a player or pro player's hand just won't come together, but never this frequently. However, everyone at the mahjong club was used to this. Wakai plays a defensive style, so they didn't think anything strange about it.

They went about preparing the table for the next round before getting their starting hands.

 _"What? What the heck is this?"_ thought Aika as she looked at her hand.

Kohana and Chinami didn't seem to notice the same thing, but then again, they are still new to the game and just getting the hang of it.

Nagisa made her way around the table, looking at everyone's hand before pausing as she looked at Aika's hand. _"What the heck is this!"_ she thought the same thing as Aika. _"These hands are impossible to complete."_

The game continued until all the tiles aside from the dead wall were drawn.

"Noten," said Aika, revealing her hand.

Kohana and Chinami laid their hands down.

"That's noten," stated Aika.

There was one voice that was still missing, and they all turned to Wakai.

"Noten," said Wakai, laying her hand down.

"Ahhhh!" exclaimed Aika as she flopped on the table, scattering the tiles. "I can't get a winning hand!"

"Well, that's to be expected. I have the strange ability never to go bust," stated Wakai. "It's an ability called Absolute Zero. When my points hit zero, my Absolute Zero ability kicks in. All my opponents' hands become either noten, Karaten, or impossible to complete. I'm the only person that can actually make a winning hand. I actually had to break some of my Yakuman and Sanbaiman hands down during the game."

The majority of everyone looked at her in astonishment.

Kohana got up and put her hands on the table as she bent over with her face in front of Wakai while sporting sparkling eyes. "Sokyun-san, you're incredible!" she blurted out.

"Uh… you're a bit too close," replied Wakai as a blush sprouted on her cheeks.

Kohana was broken out of her state and realized how close her face was, which made her cheeks flush.

Three days later, Wakai didn't have school since it was Sunday, and although the mahjong club was open seven days a week, she didn't go. She decided to sleep in with her face cutely snuggled against the blanket and her body cuddled against Uta, who was using her as a body pillow with her arms wrapped around her and her face buried against her fox ear.

As the morning dragged on, Uta eventually let Wakai go and climbed out of bed, showing she was butt naked. She made her way to the bedroom door and opened it before she made her way out, closing the door behind her.

Wakai continued to sleep the morning away until her nose caught the scent of food cooking. She stirred awake before she climbed out of the blanket, showing she was butt naked and stretched like a cat, hunched over with her butt in the air and her front down with her arms straight out.

Wakai climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to go to the bathroom. She came back out and made her way to the bedroom door before opening it and making her way out, closing the door behind her. Wakai made her way through the house to the kitchen to see Uta making breakfast in only an apron.

Just like Wakai, Uta has not changed too much. She was still as short as she was six years ago, but her body had gotten much bigger, especially in the arms, thighs, calves, and butt. Her body was very well defined, showing it's fitness, and her butt gained depth, which made it stick out.

Wakai made her way over to her. "Oh, something smells delicious."

Uta turned around with hearts in the center of her sparkling eyes and squealed before picking her up, hugging her while rubbing her face against her fox ears with hearts around her head.

"Hey, cut it out! You're going to burn the food!" exclaimed Wakai.

Uta was broken out of her dreamy state and let Wakai go, allowing her to land back on her feet.

"I'll go wait in the dining room," stated Wakai before she made her leave from the kitchen before Uta accidentally burnt the food.

The last time that happened, it wasn't very pleasant, and she would rather not have a repeat. Wakai made her way to the dining table and climbed onto a chair before sitting down to wait.

Uta soon came out of the kitchen and placed the food on the table before she sat down, and they went about eating breakfast.

A bit after breakfast, Uta was sitting on the couch bare naked with Wakai sitting on her lap and a blanket over them.

Four days later, Wakai made her way to the mahjong club and inside to see the others sitting at tables playing games. She made her way over to Nagisa and stood next to her. "They're training some more?" she asked.

"Hai, they all want to get stronger," replied Nagisa.

"Well, that's fine, but it's not going to help much," stated Wakai sagely.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Nagisa.

"Because they only have a limited amount of knowledge when it comes to hand combinations," answered Wakai.

The girl's all turned to her. "Then come play with us!"

"Hai!" exclaimed Wakai. "This time, I will play normally, but that don't mean you can slack off!"

"Hai!" coursed the girls.

Wakai made her way over, and they all started playing games together. Since Wakai was playing normally, the others faired a bit better except for Kohana and Chinami, even if they didn't win. However, Wakai was able to show them several different hand combinations that they have never seen before.

Four days later, everyone was in the clubroom playing games, practicing the new hand combinations that Wakai showed them while she was at a table relaxing, sipping on a cup of tea. Nagisa came out into the clubroom and made her way in front.

"Everyone, gather around, gather around," Nagisa called.

Everyone turned to look at her before they got up and made their way in front of her.

"I know it's sudden, but this is about qualifying for the nationals," stated Nagisa.

"Nationals," stated the girls, all looking at one another.

"That's right," stated Wakai. "A month and ten days from now, at the beginning of June, are the prefectural qualifiers. There are both team and individual tournaments at the qualifiers."

"Team?" questioned everyone.

"Individual," stated Kohana. "That's what you did, right, Sokyun-san?"

"Hai," answered Wakai.

"With that said," said Nagisa. "Does anyone want to do the individual tournament?"

"Me! Me!" blurted out Nagisa before noticing everyone looking at her and blushing.

"Me, too," said Chinami.

"Same here," said Akia.

The rest of the others soon agreed.

"Is Sokyun-san going to join?" asked Kohana.

"Hmmph, do you even need to ask?" questioned Wakai. "Of course, I'm joining the individuals!"

The other girls all cheered happily.

Nagisa cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, then I'll get everyone signed up for the individual tournament. With that said, this year, our mahjong club will be entering the team tournament. Our goal is, quite obviously, to get through the prefectural qualifiers. Over there are the records of important past champion schools in our prefecture," said Nagisa gesturing toward the file that was sitting on a table near the whiteboard.

"She means, north Kanagawa prefecture," stated Wakai sagely. "Kanagawa prefecture is split between north and south."

"Thank you, Wakai," said Nagisa before she handed out pieces of papers to the group. "And these are the rules for the qualifiers."

The girls went about looking at the rules for the qualifiers.

"One hundred thousand points?" questioned Chinami.

"That's only for the team tournament," stated Nagisa.

"Individual tournament has the standard amount," added Wakai. "The reason why the team tournament has one hundred thousand is because it's played with four teams of five."

"And that brings me to my next topic," said Nagisa, getting everyone's attention. "Mascot Wakai, please select the four members that will participate in the team tournament with you."

"Awe~! Not you too!" exclaimed Wakai with a blush sprouting on her cheeks.

Everyone giggled.

Wakai walked forward and turned around, looking between the girls, getting their attention. "The members for the team tournament are Hayakawa Aika, Suzukaze Chinami, Miyamoto Hotaru…" Wakai paused as she looked between the girls for a bit. "… and Yukimura Kohana."

"Eh!" exclaimed Kohana. "M-M-Me?"

"Hai," replied Wakai.

"I… I… I got into the team!" exclaimed Kohana as she placed a hand on her chest and her face flushed.

Everyone congratulated them, and Wakai was glad to see everyone was not disappointed with not making it into the team for the team tournament.

"And what about positions?" asked Nagisa taking notes of the team, getting everyone's attention as they looked at her before looking at Wakai.

"I'll mention the positions later," replied Wakai, getting a nod of acceptance from Nagisa.

The girls all cheered before they went back to practicing.

A week later, Wakai made her way to the mahjong club and inside to see the others sitting at tables practicing. She made her way over to a table and sat her bag on it before climbing onto another chair and jumping onto a different table, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, listen up," said Wakai, getting everyone's attention. "There are a few things I want to go over. The first thing I want to go over…" she paused as she got down and opened her bag before pulling out two laptops. "… is I got two laptops. These are for the mahjong club."

The club members were excited about that. Nagisa was grateful for the laptops.

Wakai cleared her throat, getting the others to quiet down and their attention. "The next thing I want to go over are the positions for everyone," she said. "After taking careful consideration of our opponents, I have decided everyone's position. Please, take a look at the current lineup for the team tournament." She put a paper down on the table.

Nagisa and the girls made their way over and looked down at the paper.

**Yokohama Girls' High School 71st Nationals Team**

**Vanguard:** Chinami Suzukaze  
 **Sergeant:** Aika Hayakawa  
 **Lieutenant:** Hotaru Miyamoto  
 **Vice-captain:** Kohana Yukimura  
 **Captain:** Wakai Sokyun

Nagisa took notes on everyone's position for the tournament.

"The last thing I want to go over," said Wakai, getting everyone's attention. "Are substitutions just in case something comes up, and one of the team members can not make it, you will be filling in for them. The substitutions are Inugami Chiharu, Kitamura Kumi, Chigusa Mai, and Akanishi Amaya."

Nagisa nodded her head in acceptance before she went about taking notes of the substitutes.

For the next month and two days, the members of the Yokohama Girls' High School mahjong club continued to train hard for the prefectural qualifiers.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Cat Guardian. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than my original goal of 4k words, but I don't think I did too bad, considering I could finish it before reaching the 5k word count. There was quite a bit of stuff that happened in this chapter, and we got to learn that Wakai has a unique ability. We also got to see the lineup of Yokohama Girls' High School, and before you ask me, Yokohama Girls' High School is an all-girls high school.

Other than that, the chapter is pretty straight forward. The chapter takes place nearly a month before the original Saki anime, I think. In this chapter, Uta's eyes have changed and are now similar to Wakai's when she is excited or likes something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Cat Guardian.

 **Note:** The story will follow a similarity with the anime, which contains plenty of fanservice and yuri but is more moe than erotic, making it mildly ecchi. That means this story should be a fluff light yuri story, so if I make a mistake or you think any of the actions aren't considered fluff or light yuri, please feel free to let me know.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Immortal Garden (A Futanari Saki Story with Tera elements)
  11. Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  3. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  4. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  5. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11
  6. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  7. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  8. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  9. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  10. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  11. Cat Guardian - Chapter 3
  12. Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1
  13. Immortal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1
  14. Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki, the characters, the anime references, or any music, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story. My OC is nearly identical to one of my characters in the game Blade and Soul, minus the eye color. I do have pictures of her for those curious about what she looks like, so if you want to know, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
